Computer software may be modified either through an addition of new code, deletion of existing code, and/or a modification of existing code. A tester may perform a regression test to ensure that modifications to the software have not negatively affected other portions of the software. Regression testing may verify that previously developed and/or tested software continues to perform correctly despite the modifications.